


Darkness Within

by KITDS



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blind!Ignis, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy - Freeform, M/M, MT!Prompto, My own version of how it's going after Altissia, No Beta, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Prompto, Spoilers, Unresolved Emotional Tension, slow update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KITDS/pseuds/KITDS
Summary: It all started up in Altissia and everything just went down hills.When Prompto was at the wrong place, wrong time with good wills and The chancellor was not really giving them any break.The broken relationship. The revealed truth. The unstoppable pain.The Darkness Within.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Guys! It's my first (supposedly) long fiction and I hope I can do it well. It's might be a bit jumble here and there and a lot of my struggle to write, lol, so please be patient with me :) To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure how long this fic will be, or how it might end. (even though I kinda got a draft for it but with my trains of thought, it can be changed all the time haha) However, I hope you guys like this little pieces of mine and could tell me if I should continue with this fiction or not. Enjoy Reading!

_“ There’s always darkness in our heart. Just we let it shows or not.”_

Insomnia falls.

The oracle, the sweet blond loved by all, Luna Nox Fluret, was gone.

Ignis may not see anything again, ever.

Those unbelievable news was still raw. They were slowly breaking his group apart and Prompto really didn’t know what to do.

Ignis was still on recovery. Noctis and Gladio couldn’t talk to one another properly without arguing. 

Even worse, no one dare to look at Ignis eyes - or lack of - without getting guilty. Including him. He still winced every time he saw those horrible scars.

Prompto couldn’t even think about how Ignis might have felt. To be an unwanted attention. 

He tried to lighten up the mood but it all for naught. Ignis said he needed some more time alone. Noctis still sulked about all the responsibilities he had to shoulder while Gladio just offed somewhere to clear his mind. 

So Prompto decided to help out with the casualties. Clear off the corpse and broken MTs. Help around the town to take his mind out of things.

But that had put even more thing on his mind…

He was sitting down to take a short break beside the mountain of fallen MTs when he saw something familiar.

A single barcode branded on the wrist. Just like what he had on his since forever.

What did it mean?

How the hell did he get what was on the MTs?

Was he… one of them?

“Hey, you alright there?” A voice startled him out of his trace. The blond blinked and turned his head toward the voice. “You look a bit pale, if you feel sick just go rest inside.”

The middle age man he knew just few hours ago name Doug was towering him create a shadow falling on his face.

“Y… Yeah, I should do that.” He stumbled a bit, giving out a sheepish smile before walking back to hotel he stayed with his friends.

How? Why?

“Hello, there” Again came the voice that interrupted his train of thought. But this time it seem so much more familiar.

Like the sound of the chancellor of Niflheim.

Ardyn Izunia.

“What are you doing here?!” Prompt called out his gun but not fast enough when the man closed the space between them restricted his movement.

“Because...” he trailed off. Hands moving up catching his face before his world went black.

“It’s time, my dear”

...........................

_“He chose when we’re in the weakest state and shattered us from within.”_

“...to! Prompto!” The man sounded so panic but all he wanted to do was sleep.

“five more minutes…” He groaned groggily.

“Hey! Prompto!” There came the shake. He tried to slap the hand away sleepily...

Wait… should he be sleeping? He remembered the barcode, walking back to the hotel before…

He sprung up, head nearly crashed with Gladio’s as the man hovering over him.

“Hey, buddy, how do you feel?”

“I… what happened?”

“I am the one who should ask you that” Gladio answered. “I was taking a walk when I found you lying unconsciously on a street.”

“I…”Prompto started. “I felt a bit sick so I was going back to the hotel and then…”

“Then…”He was sure he met someone. But who was it? He knew that he shouldn’t forget but he really couldn’t remember. “I just blacked out, I guess”

Maybe it was like that. Though it would be really embarrassing.

Gladio frowned.

Prompto smiled sheepishly when he saw his friend’s face “Don’t worry, big guy! Just sleep it off and I will be fine in a jiffy!”

“Okay..” Though his face still shown that he wasn’t convinced but he would let it go, for now. “Let us walk back, so you can have a proper nap.”

“Then off we go!”

As soon as they arrived at the hotel, Gladio quickly ushered Prompto to sleep. Not wanting to make his friend more stresses, Prompto obediently did so and took a quick nap.

and it wasn’t pleasant at all.

He was surrounded. The MTs were around him leaving him with no place to flee. 

“It’s time, my dear”

Many pairs of red eyes lid up. Sound of the machine whirring was deafening him. 

Pain searing from his branded wrist. He looked down to see the black ink bled out dark liquid.

Was that his blood? Last time he remembered saw it red not this vile black.

“Kill. Order. Kill. Order. KILL!” cold unforgiving voices of many troopers joined, repeated those two words like mantra.

He felt like he was going to lose his mind. His blood ran cold. He can felt it there. In his chest, his head, his body. It somehow changed. 

“No, no, no!” He was not one of them. He was human. A human name Prompto Argentum. Right?

Okay, maybe he was not sure of his whereabout since he was adopted by the Argentum but that… that didn’t mean that he was a Magitek Trooper, wasn’t it?

Don’t try to deceive yourself. It’s all there on your wrist. The tattoo like that was not what normal people would brand on their child. Like a merchandise.

“No! I’m human!” He cried. It must be that his mind was playing trick on him, right?

But no matter how much he plead, his inner voice and the strange barcode still told him otherwise. A heavy burden. An undeniable evidence.

Order. Kill.

...........................

_“Ugliness in one heart usually come out when it hurts the most.”_

“morning!” Prompto walked down the stairs toward the dining room and saw Noctis there eating his lunch.

“...more like afternoon.” Noctis replied. He looked so much better even though a slight frown was still visible “You usually don’t wake up this late”

“Just a bit under weather yesterday so I slept like a log, that’s all!” He laughed. “I’m incredibly hungry right now.”

“Maybe you should go down and talk, not talking on the stairs and blocking other people way down.”A man piped in. Prompto turned to see his bulk friend, Gladio.

“Oh, hi, Gladdy!”

“Hi to you too. How you doing now?” Big man asked out of concern while both of them going down the stairs.

“I’m totally fine now. Thanks! And did you just wake up?” He asked even though knowing the answer. Gladio was a morning person so surely he wouldn’t have slept past noon just like him. But it wouldn’t hurt to ask.

“In your dream, Prompt. I’m just forgetting something so I came back.”He stated. “I will get going. See ya”

Prompto didn’t fail to notice that his two friends didn’t even acknowledge one another. Like the other was invisible.

So they stopped arguing and ignoring each other instead? He thought before was bad, but this was far worse.

“Uh...Noct...”The blond tried. “You see… About Gladdy… maybe you two should…”

“What?”The snap he got made him hesitated. 

“I… I think that maybe you should try to talk with him.”Prompto hesitantly stated. Blue eyes wandering around not making eyes contact with his dark hair friend.

“There’s nothing to talk.” 

“O-okay”He replied. Silent fell between them for a while before the blond decided to try again “But I’m still think you two should work it out, you know… just...”

“Maybe you should mind your own business, Prompt! It’s none of your concern!” 

Prompto kind of expected it, however, it still hurt. A lot at that.

“Got it.”He gave out a small force smile. “I really should mind my own business, don’t I.”

“Prompt…”The other started but was cut short when the one he called abruptly stand up.

“I should get going. There’s so much to help out.”and with that he left. 

He just tried to make everything better. Instead, it seem that he made it worse.

But maybe, this can prove that he was a human being. 

Since MTs shouldn’t have felt pain like this, right?


	2. A gift for a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've come back! and Happy Birthday for our Prompto! I'm really glad I could update this chapter in time even though it's a bit short. I tried to make each part(not chapter, you know what I mean) longer so it'll not look like a series of drabble. This one is a little bit lighter than the previous and coincidentally going along as a gift for poor Prompto. I think I couldn't do well in imitating Ignis's character but I've tried my best. Please don't kill me lol. Anyways, Thank you for the kudos, comment, and also bookmark!, no name as I am, I'm really appreciated them! Until next time!

_ “It seems that even in the darkest night, there’s starlight still.” _

  
  


“Oh! It’s perfect. Thank you so much!”Prompto exclaimed as he received a package of small box.

 

“Don’t mention it, you help us out so it’s nothing.” The old man smiled. Prompto smiled back before he left and went back to the hotel.

 

The Blond went straight up to the room that he rarely visited, Ignis’s room.

 

_ Knock. Knock. _

 

“Um.. Iggy? It’s me Prompto.”Young man prompt. He didn’t know whether the other was up to meet people yet or not since he hadn’t got out his room much after the incident, only to check on Noctis, and the only one who went in and out of his room was a doctor that coming now and then to check his wound.

 

Prompto complied to his wish of wanting some time alone by asking the room service to call up to his room asking what he want for breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday he didn’t go out. 

 

He waited for the answer for a while and when he was about to give up the door opened. 

 

“Come in”Ignis said and moved to the side to let him in. Prompto smiled a bit before doing so. “you can sit… wherever you able to.”

 

“Okay!”He replied. Eyes darting around before sat down on the sofa at the end of the bed. the room seem messier than the usual Ignis’s room with the evidences of the man struggling to walk around it shown. 

 

Ignis closed the door and find his way to sit in his bed with the help of his cane.

 

“So… how are you feeling?”Prompto asked while trying to meet the other’s eye.

 

Not that he will know whether he looked or not.

 

“Quite good, actually. It might be a bit hard for me to walk around but I will manage... somehow.”ignis replied. His head turned to where Prompto sat but his one closed eye and another unseeing one didn’t really looked at his face. “and what about you… and the others?”

 

“We’re fine! Noct may still be a bit sleepy then and there, but when did he not felt sleepy?”Prompto answered without telling all of the things that occurred between Noctis and Gladiolus. “Gladdy’s also fine.”

 

“That’s good to hear. Also, I want to apologize for my selfish request. I know that I must have delayed all the plan.”

 

“Don’t worry. We all can use a little rest, you know, after everything that’s happened.”

 

Prompto glad that his friend’s still the same old Iggy. The nervousness he felt before slowly disappeared.

 

“Actually, I came to give you something.” He got up and went closer to Ignis. “here”

 

He placed the package from before on Ignis’s hand. “I’m not really sure if you will like it or not… ”

 

Ignis’s hands moved along the package before unpacked it. He felt what’s inside and found out that it’s a pair of glasses.

 

“It’s sunglasses. I tried to find one that look great on you. That’s the best I could find. Hope you like it”

 

“...”The older man didn’t say anything for a while, just sat there and stared at him.

 

So, he waited. 

 

After a while, Ignis took the glasses out and put it on with a small smile adorn his face.

 

“I… know not what to say…”He started. “But I’m really appreciated it, thank you, Prompto.”

 

“No problems at all!” the blond replied “and if you want any other things just tell me, okay? Uh.. I mean, I know you want to do stuffs by yourself but if you need some help...”

 

“I will do so, thank you.”

 

Prompto beamed at his friend words.

 

_ Knock. Knock. _

 

The sudden knocking sound from the door nearly made him jump and if he wasn’ t seeing things, Ignis nearly jump too.

 

“I will take the door for you!” Prompto exclaimed before Ignis even had a chance to get up.

 

It was the maid with the tray of food.

 

“The meal you’ve order, sir.”

 

“Iggy, did you order something?”

 

“No, I do not think I have ordered one.”

 

“I’m not either… so maybe you got the wrong room?” He inquired back but the maid insisted that it was for  _ him _ .

 

“me?” Prompto pointed at himself. 

 

“wh…” he stopped when he saw the name on the letter that came along with it. “oh…”

 

“What’s wrong, Prompto?”

 

All of them were coming back to him. The dreams, lossed pieces of memories…

 

“It’s nothing… I just remembered that the man I helped out this morning mentioned something about the lunch’s on him or something” Prompto answered while Ignis look skeptical but said nothing “Guess not let his kind offer goes waste, huh”

 

“Thanks” He told the maid and took the tray from her before closed the door.

 

He didn’t want to lie to Ignis but sometimes it’s needed.

 

He knew that the man was reliable but just not when he was this vulnerable.

 

And not when the one involved whose name was on the letter was…

 

Ardyn Izunia.

 

_ I’m sorry Iggy, if he want anything with me, it will not be at the expense of you or any of you. _

 

_ Even though sometimes, those starlight was sadly covered by the cloud storm. _

 

 


	3. Curiosity killed the cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year 2018~!! I hope the best are awaiting for all of you this year! I'm really struggle with managing my time with the last year of uni and all the other stuffs to do, but hey, I will try to update as soon as possible! Thanks for all the kudos and comment!  
> This chapter might be shorter than the previous two but it just felt right to cut the chapter there, It will be just a little while til we all know what Ardyn's planning, hehe ;) Hope you like it though!

# 

_ Trust can be easily broken, even by just a small seed of doubt. _

 

‘Meet me where the oracle fell, noon tomorrow’

 

Why the hell did Ardyn want to meet him? Nobody like him? 

 

On another hand, this meant he’s nearby or even stays somewhere in the city. Should he tell his friends and just crash his plan? But then again…

 

It all rushed back to him after he saw the name on the letter, about his encounter with the Chancellor that he had forgotten the day before.

 

That guy must know something he didn’t. Something like his origin... The thing that he wanted to know since forever and more when he saw the barcode thing on the MT’s wrist.

 

Also, he didn’t think they ‘right now’ could possibly deal with Ardyn. Not with them still fighting among each other like this.

 

Prompto eyed the letter in his hand before burnt it with a lighter.

 

His choice might not be smart, but he was willing to risk it.

 

“So, this is what they called ‘curiosity kill the cat, huh?’”

 

..........

 

And here he was, in the middle of the city where he could see all the ruined buildings unlike the calmness of the water in front of him. It really risky to meet the man in the open like this but also less risk that he will do something funny.

 

Prompto knelt down. Hand touched the ground.

 

This is exactly where they found the prince, his best friend, injured and the oracle, the sweetest girl he ever known, dead. 

 

He might not be in touch a lot with her like Noctis but he knew her enough to tell, from the note he got from Pryna, telling him to befriend the prince and such, that to lost someone like her was not easy.

 

That’s why Noctis needed his time, to cope for the loss both for his father and his fiance. That’s why he was so devastated.

 

“Well, well, I didn’t really expect you to come, you know? You doesn’t really look like those who will stand up to this kind of invitation.”

 

The whisper from behind startled him. He wasn’t aware that the older man was already here.

 

“What do you want?” Prompto spatted out. He didn’t come here for chit chat and want nothing more than leave like the other said, he didn’t even want to come here. But his curiosity won the will to flee.

 

“Fiery, huh?” Ardyn smiled. “Worry not, I didn’t come here to talk to  _ you _ ”

 

That confused him. “What?”

 

Rough hand grabbed his wrist and twisted it to show the inner side. 

 

It all happened in a second. Thumb caressed around the branded area beneath the glove. The smile on his face changed into something more sinister and the look in his eyes…

 

Somehow, he just felt  _ so _ scared.

 

Maybe, consequence of coming here was worse than he thought it will be…

 

The sudden pull from the back of his mind.

 

“Since I came to talk to _ him _ ”

 

Then he knew no more.

 

..........

 

Gladiolus Amicitia was not really the one who acted unreasonably like others’ belief.

 

He ran into Noctis again this morning and the same as last time, it didn’t end well.

It was not that he didn’t understand how Noct felt as of right now. He also lost his father and many people he have known, damn it! How could he not understand how grief there was to mourn?!

 

But time doesn’t really wait for anyone. It will not wait for them to wallow in self-pity or be drown in sadness. They had to keep going.

 

And Ardyn was sure as hell not gonna wait for them to recover.

 

He took a walk after hoping the cool air of the water city will help calm him down but somehow, his legs led him here.

 

To the street that led to the centre of destruction in the incident. It looked empty and less lively than before the Leviathan’s presence with a city to repair and following problems to deal with.

 

It was also his fault for not being a better shield for  _ his _ king.

 

Gladio ran a hand through his hair. Eyes took in the scenery in front of him. The vast still water running along the dock area. Few boats here and there accommodated the traveling.

 

Of course, it would help him cool his head as he has wanted if not for the familiar man he saw.

 

Or  _ two _ of them to be exact.

 

Combination that he didn’t think will be possible.

 

He could feel the blood in his body ran cold when he realized who they were.

 

‘Why the hell did Prompto standing there talking with Ardyn of all people?!’


	4. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update and short chapter, it just felt right(again) to stop it there hehe. I'm very busy with work and study since new year and just got time to write things down not so long ago. I will try not to break the 2-3 months span for each chapter or faster if I could. Don't forget to leave your thought in comment ;)

_ “Which will break people apart more, a beautiful false or an ugly truth? Since both are hurt even in a different way.” _

 

 

Gladio wasn’t sure if he see right or more of didn’t want to belief his sight. 

 

The man rushed to the place as quick as he could.

 

_ Maybe I was wrong. Maybe that’s not Prompto…  _

 

But as he got there, there’s no trace of both men. It was like they’ve never been there before and Gladio couldn’t help but get confused. 

 

_ What?! Impossible! I swear I just saw them… or am I just seeing things?  _

 

_ What the hell…  _

 

_ …..  _

  
  


“That was close, wasn’t it?” Older of the two exclaimed. They were now in the alleyway nearby when Ardyn warped both of them there when he spotted Gladio from afar. 

 

“...” There was no answer from the blond as he only blankly stared at the other. 

 

“Well, I assume that you’ve already understand what you have to do, yes?”

 

_ Prompto  _ nodded. “Yes sir.”

 

“Good boy. I hope you will not disappoint me.” The chancellor grinned before he faded away with a snap of his fingers.

  
  


Blue eyes blinked at the sound. Life came back to them along with the confusion that shown. 

 

“Wha?! Why am I here?” Prompto mumbled with himself while looked around. He remembered talking to Ardyn and… 

 

How did he end up here? Where is Ardyn? 

 

He came here hoping to find the answer, however, all he got was just more questions. 

 

What  _ really  _ happened?

 

When he got back to the hotel, he founded the back that look a lot like Ignis sat at the table with Noctis downstair. 

 

_ Ignis, Downstair…  _

 

Prompto smiled instantly at the sight. Despite the confusion, his friend felt better enough to go out of his room and that made him really happy. 

 

“Hi, guys!” He greeted them happily. Forgot all about the events happened before. 

 

“Good afternoon, Prompto.” Ignis replied with his head turning to the sound, eyes hidden behind the sunglasses though it couldn’t hide all the scar. “I just discussed with Noctis that we should continue to our destination. We can catch the earliest train tomorrow morning.”

 

“Got it! Have you told Gladdy yet?” Prompto didn’t fail to catch the sour face Noctis made when Gladio’s name was mentioned. 

 

“No, not yet.” Ignis answered. “We just talked not so long before you came.”

 

“I see… Then, should I go find Gladdy and tell him for you guys?”

 

“I don’t think that’s necessary.” Said Noctis in a grumpy voice when he saw person who just entered through the front door. “He’s behind you.”

 

Prompto turned back at the sentence. His smile dropped slightly when he saw his friend’s face. “Is everything okay Gladdy?”

 

“Prompt, I need you to tell me where were you before you came back here.”

 

Baby blue eyes widen at the statement. He look straight in his friend eyes with a panic that run through his whole body. “Wh.. What? Wh.. Why?”

 

“Just answer me, damn it!” The shout he got made him flinched. Dreadful feeling sat there heavily in the pit of his stomach. 

 

“You don’t have to shout at him like that!” Noctis suddenly intervened in angry voice. “Can’t you just ask him properly like normal people do?!”

 

“This has nothing to do with you, ‘ _ Princess’!” _

 

“Who the hell is princess, you damn-”

 

“Noctis!” The fourth voice interrupted. Ignis who now made a stern face looked over to where he heard his  _ King _ voice before turned to where he thought his other friends were. “Please calm down. and you too, Gladiolus. Whatever reasons you have to ask Prompto in such manner I do not know, but, perhaps, it will do us best if you ask him nicely, don’t you think so?”

 

“...”Noctis just turned his head away, unsatisfied. Gladio signed long before saying “Got it.”

 

“So, what’s your answer?”He asked blondy again in friendlier tone. 

 

Prompto was not sure how glad he was that Ignis decided to stop the building argument and made time for him to pull his mind together. 

 

“Before that, could you tell me why you asked that?” He tried asking calmly even though his beating heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

 

“...” Gladio narrowed his eyes at the question but decided to answer. “I just thought that I saw you with that damn chancellor.”

 

Prompto’s face fell at the answer. But he braced himself up and spoke out what he thought was the best in this situation. 

 

“I was with him.”His reply shocked all the others and he glad that the serious look on his face or his unwavered voice didn’t betray him though the unbelieved faces told otherwise. “I went out and met with Ardyn.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes new chapter! Miss me? lol  
> A little bit late as always but better than never came :)  
> I've struggled with this chapter as I wrote it and then not coming out as I want so I have to re-written it so many times.  
> Hope you guys like it tho.  
> See you next Chapter!

 

_“Everyone believes in what they chose to despite the fact of right and wrong”_

 

“I went out and met with Ardyn”

 

Silence fell after the sentence and Prompto took that as a sign to continue on what he decided to tell. He breathed in deeply before pull off his wristband and showed his friends what he has been hiding from the world around him.

 

“I have this barcode on my wrist since I could remember. I don’t know what it means but there was someone who told me that I shouldn’t let _anyone_ see this, like ever”He paused and averted his eyes from his friends’ gaze. “But the day before, when I help out… I saw the same tattoo just like this on…”

 

He didn’t want to say it. To admit that he might not be _human_ all along.

 

“...tek”He whispered out.

 

“What?”Noctis asked since he and the other couldn’t hear what the blond said.

 

“A Magitek….”Prompto voice broke when he said that in a louder voice. “It’s the same as Magiteks tattoo, every single one of them! And he was suddenly there, like he’s been waiting for this moment. I’ve got no other choice. That’s why I went to him, to ask what’s the meaning of this, what I _am_!”

 

“I don’t know if you guys will believe me or not…” Prompto clenched his other hand tightly. His voice wavered as he couldn’t hold back the tear nor his leg could hold himself up properly. “I just… I panicked. I don’t know what to think… I don’t know what to do… I…”

 

“I’m afraid that I might not be what I thought I am…” At that, Prompto smiled weakly. It was a smile that often broke the other hearts when they saw it. Broken and sad kind of smile. “I wish I could say that you could trust me, but how could I if I can’t even trust myself?”

 

Noctis couldn’t help but shocked at what he’s heard.

 

His friend might not be what he seemed to be, might not be even human…

 

and then what?

 

The said friend was there, right in front of them. _Breaking down_. He was with them since the start. The same one that traveling together, laughing together, being a part that complete them in a way.

 

What could he do?

 

“Prompt...”

 

_It’s Noct…_

 

“Prompto, look at me”He hesitated at first. Blue eyes darting around looked at everything on the ground not looking up.

 

“Prompto Argentum, stop looking at the damn ground and look at me.” By this time, despite the hesitation that was still there, he obeyed and what he saw on Noctis face was not as he expected. He didn’t look angry or mad. He swear he could even see a hint of smile on them.  “How long do you think we’ve known each other? After all this time, you think I will let those things come between our relationship? No matter what, you are my friend, my best bud.”

 

He couldn’t stop the tear and cried even harder at those words. “Am I?”

 

“You are.”

 

“Even though I might not be human?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Even there’s a possibility I’m a spy?”

 

“Ye-”

 

“Noct!!”Gladio interrupted in an angry tone. “You can’t!”

 

“Why couldn’t I?!” Noctis retorted. His face once again twisted into a scowl. So many times that his friend disagree with him, so many _fucking_ times and he had enough of it already. “It’s my right to decide whom to trust and why couldn't you agree with me _for once_?!”

 

“When you start to think _more_ !” The older man was not going to back down from this. “You are not a child anymore, you are an adult, you are a _king_! So, you should start being like one!”

 

“Guys! Stop!!” Prompto tried to stop them. He cried and shouted in the process but the two just couldn’t careless for his plea as they were in the heat of the fight blinded by their emotions.

 

The blond nearly jumped when a hand came in contact with his shoulder from behind but he relaxed when saw whose hand was it. “Iggy…”

 

“Let those two be. They need to let some steam out. I think that they might have bottled it for quite sometimes with all the tension and responsibilities on their shoulders. It might seems childish but they are just like that.” Ignis reasoned. He pushed up his sunglasses due to habits and continued what he wanted to say.“And about your… situation, I might have some concerning information to inform you all too. It might help clear some doubt that are on their minds right now.”

 

When he heard those words, Prompto had to look back at Ignis who stood behind him. Blue eyes stared at his friend face that, as ever, are still as water not letting anything up. “Wait… what? You... _knew_?!”

 

It was more of an exclamation rather than a question.

 

“Wha… How?” Prompto didn’t like this at all. Why was there was something about him that he himself didn’t know of while the other seemed to be informed about it.

 

“I did not intend to hide it from you or keep it as a secret. It was just not my place to say. I hope you could understand that.”The light brunette replied, turning his head to Prompto while lowered it in an apologizing manner. “Let's wait for them to clear their head and we will _talk_.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to support me in writing, you can buy my a cup of Ko-fi! Just click the link below! Lots of thanks!!  
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A3303EV8)


End file.
